<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With You by suhker (blueboyjohnny)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848751">With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboyjohnny/pseuds/suhker'>suhker (blueboyjohnny)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Internal Monologue, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mutual Masturbation, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboyjohnny/pseuds/suhker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark gets off to Jeno and Jeno gets off to Mark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oops I’ve done it again! Hehe enjoy from my phone to yours!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two tentivie knocks halt Mark’s playing. He knows who it is and his heart hammers in his chest. </p>
<p>“Come in.” He calls out. </p>
<p>The bedroom door creeks open and Jeno pokes his head in. It’s been some time since they’ve last seen each other. With Mark on tour and 127 gearing up for a comeback, time to himself and is far and few between so he can count out spending time with friends. When he woke up this morning with nothing to do and no company in the dorms he hits up an old friend. </p>
<p>Said old friend walks further into the room, his silver laptop tucked under his arm. He looks boyish with tussled hair and his square glasses perched on his nose. His hoodie is just slightly oversized that you know it’s still his and Jeno looks better than ever. Jeno takes a seat on the edge of the bed and opens his laptop. </p>
<p>“How are we doing this?” He asks. </p>
<p>Mark sets his guitar to the side thinking it over himself. There’s plenty ways they can go about this and there’s plenty of ways they’ve already done this. Mark knows how he wants to go about this but with how long it’s been since they’ve last done this he feels shy to ask. </p>
<p>“I’m cool with whatever.” He says. </p>
<p>Jeno nods. He’s finally logged into his computer, “I downloaded this hot video yesterday, thought you’d might like it.” </p>
<p>Mark’s cheeks heat up at the thought of Jeno considering him. He doesn’t comment on the fact that Jeno was probably thinking of him while finding some good material to get off to. </p>
<p>“Who downloads porn anymore?” He says instead. </p>
<p>It’s Jeno’s turn to blush, “me.” </p>
<p>“You’re a different breed.” Mark mumbles. </p>
<p>Jeno ignores him. He holds his laptop in one hand and scoots up the bed to sit next to Mark. Mark moves over giving Jeno enough space to sit comfortably beside him. Jeno looks over at Mark and Mark stares back. Jeno was hot, it was a well known fact that he had grown up so well. Mark loved looking back on the way Jeno became the Jeno he knew now. He also loved that the Jeno he was looking at now was something like his Jeno, a version of himself that no one else but Mark got to see. </p>
<p>“It’s a homemade video but it’s like really high production,” Jeno sets the computer down so they both can see, “also really hot. The top is very vocal, I know you like that.” </p>
<p>Mark’s body feels warm at the mere mention of the video. Him and Jeno had been in this for so long that they knew what the other liked. While the video sounded right up his alley it isn’t what he wanted today. He places a hand on Jeno’s thigh, he rubs up and down loving the way his smooth skin feels under his hand. Jeno’s breath hitches at Mark’s sudden boldness all the shyness from earlier melting away at the heat in his stomach. </p>
<p>Before he called Jeno over he knew exactly how he wanted things to go and porn wasn’t in that plan. Mark wanted it simple, he wanted Jeno. </p>
<p>“I don’t wanna watch anything this time.” Mark looks over at Jeno. </p>
<p>“Oh?” Jeno says. </p>
<p>He leans forward and closes his computer with a faint click. Mark looks over at Jeno and removes his hand from his thigh. He brings it to his own thigh letting his fingertips leave goosebumps across his flesh. He feels his breathing get deeper as he brings his hand closer to his semi erect cock. Jeno’s eyes flicker down to Mark’s crotch and he watches as he palms himself. </p>
<p>Mark lets out a sigh at the relief stroking himself to full hardness through his basketball shorts. Jeno gulps, his breathing also deepening, he watches for a moment longer before he touches himself. </p>
<p>He rubs his stomach up and down each downstroke he gets closer to the waistband of his sweatpants. Mark squeezes his now fully erect dick hips squirming at the pleasure that spikes through his body. He licks his lips as jeno dips his hand into his own pants and Mark sees the outline of said hand. </p>
<p>Mark doesn’t know what Jeno’s hand is doing, the movements not very clear. He imagines Jeno stroking his own cock and he moans deep in his chest. Mark plants his feet onto the bed and lifts his hips, it makes it easier for him to slide his shorts down—he’s not wearing boxers— his cock springing free. It jumps lightly when it hits the cool air and his stomach tightens when Jeno groans at the sight. </p>
<p>Mark sighs when he wraps his hand fully around his dick. He closes his eyes, tilting his head back enjoying the rough slide. </p>
<p>“Here,” Jeno says interrupting Mark’s pleasure. He opens his eyes and see Jeno handing his a small bottle of lube. He takes it gratefully squirting a decent amount into the palm of his hand. </p>
<p>“Thanks,” he mumbles. His body jolts at the now easy slide of his hand. </p>
<p>Jeno picks up the bottle from next to the inside of Mark’s naked thigh. His hand brushes against it and Mark shivers from the simple touch. His whole body feels like an electric fence fueled with pent up energy. Mark spent a lot of time jerking off. In the private of his hotel room to the venues bathroom to the airplane bathroom. He was a pent up young adult who wasn’t satisfied until he was wound up like this. Jeno hadn’t even touched him but his presence was enough. </p>
<p>Mark was always on display, for everyone to see and judge. One would think Mark would get use to eyes always being on him. But when him and Jeno fall into their routine every look, every glance feels like everything. The way Jeno stares at Mark’s hand jerking off his cock, his own hand doing the same, feels like millions of eyes on him. </p>
<p>Mark whines now hyperaware that Jeno was watching him. Was getting off to him. He squeezes his eyes shut and lets out shaky exhale. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Jeno groans. He leans in close, Mark can feel Jeno’s breath fanning across the bottom half of his face. His tongue darts out licking gently at Nark’s cheek and he whines louder. </p>
<p>“You don’t even get off to watching me. You get off on me watching you.” Jeno’s voice is airy, a good indicator that he’s as turned on as Mark is right now. Mark pumps his cock faster, a tremble taking over his body. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you called me over here so I could watch you get off.” Jeno leaves a kiss to his jaw. “Did you even think about me? Probably not.” </p>
<p>Mark whimpers, he squeezes his cock precum flowing easily from his tip. Mark uses it to help with the slide, body shaking from pleasure. </p>
<p>“You’re lucky I don’t mind.” </p>
<p>Mark’s non-busy hand flies out and grabs onto Jeno’s thigh. He squeezes the toned flesh eyes rolling back in his head. </p>
<p>“You’re so hot Mark, I cant take my eyes off you.” Jeno grunts and the slick sounds speed up. </p>
<p>“Jeno.” Mark whines. His mouth hangs open and some drool escapes from the side of his mouth. </p>
<p>Mark always becomes a mess when Jeno was involved especially when they were caught up like this. He feels Jeno lick up where the drool was falling then he sticks his tongue in Mark’s mouth. Mark turns his head to give Jeno better access. His hand stills and he whines as Jeno kisses him. It’s sloppy and full of spit and Mark lets out a full body shiver as it slides down his chin. His toes curl as Jeno sucks on his tongue then nips at his bottom lip. </p>
<p>Jeno pulls away and goes back to panting against Mark’s neck. </p>
<p>“I wanna cum,” Mark slurs out so doped up on pleasure. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Jeno pants out. Mark’s resuses jerking himself off hand going faster than before. “Wanna make a mess of yourself, wanna get cum all over your little tummy.” </p>
<p>Mark nods his hand his brain turning to mush.  His stomach knots and his toes begin to tingle. </p>
<p>“Go ahead baby,” Mark reels at the pet name, “go ahead an’ make a mess.”</p>
<p>Jeno grunts in his ear and Mark’s moans begin to pitch in volume. The pleasure builds and builds and builds until it crashes. His back arches against the headboard as he cries out. He can feel the warmth on his belly and hand, the ringing in his ears completely drowning out anything else. </p>
<p>As Mark’s hand slows until his squeezeing the last bits of his orgasm out Jeno climbs into his lap. Mark watches through his post climax haze as Jeno stares at the ropes of cum cooling on his stomach. His eyes travel up his body and to his face. When they lock eyes Mark gives Jeno a cum drunk smile. Jeno’s body seizes and he rest his forehead against Mark’s. </p>
<p>“You’re so hot after you cum.” He slurs out, mouth moving as fast as his hand.</p>
<p>Mark drags a hand up Jeno’s sweaty abs feeling the hard lines underneath his palm, he toys with his nipples loving the breathy whines that pour from his mouth. He takes his cum covered hand and rubs it against Jeno’s clothed thigh. Jeno cuts off his own moan with a kiss. Mark lets Jeno take. </p>
<p>Jeno pulls away panting. Curses and Mark’s name roll off his tongue as his eyebrows furrow, his mouth opens in a long drawn out moan as he cums. His warm cum adds to the drying cum on Mark’s stomach and it seems to never end. Jeno keeps going and going body tense and painting Mark’s body white. When he finishes it slides down Mark’s stomach and pools near his hip. </p>
<p>Jeno rests his head agaixnt Mark’s trying to catch his breath. Mark closes his eyes relaxing under him. </p>
<p>“That was a lot of cum.” Mark kills the silence. </p>
<p>Jeno huffs separating the two of them. He falls back onto the bed his sweaty legs still intertwined with Mark’s. “It’s been a while.” </p>
<p>“Glad I could be of service.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so! Last night while a little buzzed I thought of this concept then wrote this in an hour at like 1am, then I woke up edited it went back to sleep now I’m posting it! Thank you for reading really appreciate that. </p>
<p>You can find me on twt @suhleehunny!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>